Just A Kiss Goodnight
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Castle takes Beckett out to dinner to tell her he loves her and she admits she does too. What events will unfold from this?
1. Chapter 1 True Feelings

_Author's Note: Okay so I got this idea from a song called Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I thought it fit for Castle and Beckett. So here's the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle._

**1**

**True Feelings**

Castle and Beckett were sitting in the precinct talking. They were talking about nothing unparticular and it wasn't about a case.

"So Beckett what are your plans for after work tonight?" Castle asked.

"Nothing really. I guess going home to relax a bit," she answered. "Why? What are your plans?"

"I don't have any. I was curious would you mind having dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Kate, I need to talk to you," both Castle's voice and face were pleading. Kate could tell this was very important to him.

"Oh alright I guess there would be no harm in having dinner with you," Kate gave in. Part of the reason she did was she didn't want to deal with his pleading when she said no…and the other part was it was getting harder as time went on to say no to Castle. He was charming and he had already proved he would do anything for her. _I really should tell him no and go home…I just don't understand…why hasn't he left me alone yet…though I can't say I'm complaining…no…I can't be falling in love with him…can I?_ she thought to herself

"Great. Where would you like to eat?" he asked, he flashed the smile that she loved and she smiled back.

"I don't know Castle. Why don't you pick."

He nodded and pulled out his phone and began punching in numbers. He held the phone to his ear and was silent for a moment. "Hello Mario a table for two at seven." He waited for a moment, and then said, "Please make sure it is a quiet area…Alright. Thank you. See you then." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So where are we eating?" Beckett asked.

"Delmonico's."

At six thirty Kate and Castle got their things and they got in Castle's car. He drove to Delmonico's calmly though he was nervous of how Kate would take what he wanted to tell her. He wasn't even sure _**how**_ he was going to tell her. _What am I doing? How am I going to tell her that…that I am in love with her…Will she get mad at me? I guess I will have to find out._

He pulled into the parking lot. He got out and walked over and opened Kate's for her. She graced him with a smile and he nodded. They walked in at exactly six fifty-nine.

"Ah…Castle right on time as usual," the man at the front said with a big smile on his face.

Castle grinned widely, "Yes Mario. Whenever I make an appointment I stick to it. Now can we go to our table?"

"Yes, yes of course," Mario said, grabbing two menus and walked farther into the restaurant. He led them to a small table in the corner. "Is this quiet enough for you?"

"Yes thank you," Castle pulled Beckett's chair out for her. He sat across from her and picked up his menu. He knew what he wanted he just wanted to procrastinate.

"Castle you didn't tell me how expensive the place was. If I had known then I would have told you to pick a different place."

"Relax Kate alright. Tonight's special so you can have anything you want I'm buying."

She nodded and returned to her menu, but something he said caught her attention. "What do you mean tonight's special?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough," Castle said wishing he hadn't said that.

She rolled her eyes, but looked at the menu. After a few minutes she set it down. "Alright so can we get appetizers or what?"

"I already said you can have anything you want. I know I am gonna have an appetizer."

When the waiter came around he pour two glass to the brim with water. "Hello Monsieur, Madame I am Nate and I will be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink besides water. And could I get an appetizer started?"

Castle nodded and ordered smoothly, "Yes I would like a Pepsi and your Fennel Dusted Sweet Breads."

"Alright a Pepsi and the Sweet Breads. And for you Madame?"

"Um…a Pepsi and…the Warm Seafood Salad," Kate said.

"Okay so two Pepsis, the Sweet Breads, and the Warm Seafood Salad." With that Nate turned and bustled away.

"Okay Castle what did you want to talk about?" Kate asked.

Castle gulped and looked at her with wary eyes. "So I was curious how you truly feel about me with no one else listening. I promise under no circumstance will I ever tell anyone about what you say without your permission."

"Okay I will tell you if you tell me how you truly feel about me first."

"Promise you won't walk out on me if I tell you?"

Kate sighed, "I promise."

Castle took a deep breath and then released it. "Okay so ever since I started working with you I thought I would never truly fall in love with you just have the normal crush any guy would have on a pretty girl such as yourself. But as the time went on I have fallen a little bit more every day. Kate, I love you."

Kate's eyes widened. Did he just say he loved her? "Uh… umm…" she was stuttering. _Hold it together Kate. I know what he said but you did say you would tell him how you felt…But am I really ready for a serious relationship? I guess I ought to tell him the truth._ "Um…I guess…I guess I feel the same way only I didn't really have a crush on you…Over the time I have spent with you I have fallen for you. I love you too, Castle."

"Really?" Castle asked. "So do you want to keep it low and not tell the boys at the precinct?"

"They are rather observant for boys so no. Anyways they all probably saw it coming."


	2. Chapter 2 A Walk through Central Park

_Author's note: Here's chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Castle_

**2**

**A Walk through Central Park**

Castle and Kate finished dinner and walked out to the car. They both had full bellies and were extremely happy. So far the night has been perfect.

"So what do you want to do now?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, Castle. Do you have any ideas?" Kate asked, brushing a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking a walk through Central Park."

"I could do that…As long as you aren't planning on walking through the whole park."

Castle laughed, "Oh gosh no. Are you crazy?"

Kate laughed too, "Alright to Central Park it is!"

Castle and Kate got in the car (of course Castle being the gentleman that he is opened the car door for her) and went to Central Park.

Once there they got out and Castle grabbed Kate's hand and they walked into the park. They were quiet for a while both thinking to themselves.

Kate had to finally break the silence, "So Castle what made you tell me tonight?"

Castle thought for a moment and then simply said, "It felt right."

"That's kinda nice. It is a beautiful night out."

"It is and you make it all the more beautiful."

Kate blushed, "Castle, stop it."

"Stop what? I can't be nice to my new girlfriend?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it."

Castle smiled, "I see. Did that FBI guy ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Kate put a finger to her mouth thinking, "Not often only when he wanted something."

"That's not right," Castle scowled wishing he could get face to face with the guy.

"It's alright. As you probably figured out he was quite self-centered."

"I kind of gathered that. Why did you go out with him in the first place?" Castle watched in case he said something wrong.

"I don't know, Castle. I think I was desperate for a relationship and he offered it."

Castle nodded he knew the feeling. He was that way when he asked both his ex-wifes to marry him.

Kate looked at him and then down at her feet. "Castle can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Kate shrugged, the question she was going to ask wasn't that different from what he asked. "Why did you marry to then only get divorced?"

"I guess it was the same reason you went out with that FBI dork. I was desperate for love. And when the first wife felt my life wasn't enough for her she broke it off. And that's when I really was desperate. I was used to having someone around the house. So that's when I ran into Gina Cowell. She was just as desperate and she was a publisher. I needed one at the time. Well I married her and as you can tell we had a baby…" Castle tried to hide the pain that the memory of her leaving and the reason for it.

Kate who was still looking at the ground didn't even see his pained expression. "Alexis. Why did you guys break up? And I'm surprised she left Alexis in your care."

"Well we stayed together until Alexis was four. Well before that I had begun to notice whenever Alexis was crying Gina asked me to go take care of her and when Alexis was old enough to understand us, whenever she started to cry because she got hurt I caught Gina tell her to shut up countless times, so I would take care of her. Soon Alexis never talked much and it became harder to tell if she was hurt because she would no longer cry about it.

"I realized she never really wanted kids and she was so self-centered about her new passion acting. So when I confronted her I told her either: she starts behaving like a mother and start taking better care of Alexis or leave. And that was the last night I spent with her as her husband. We filed the divorcement papers the next morning." Castle could hide the snuffle that came. He was trying not to cry, but the memory was playing in his mind over and over again and it just wouldn't stop.

"Castle you didn't have to tell me if it would hurt you…" Kate said, pulling Castle to a bench and making him sit. She sat next to him and wiped away a tear on his cheek with her thumb.

"It's alright. I think I needed to talk about it," Castle said, softly. "I should have probably talked about it to someone other than my mother a while ago. You know that's why she is staying with me, because I told her and I also need comfort and help getting Alexis to talk again."

Kate hugged Castle and felt his strong arms return the gesture. They stayed like that for a few moments. Kate was glad he told her even though she hated to see him like this; hated even the thought of it.

When they released they looked at each other. They were both asking the same question in their minds: was them being together the right thing? Or were they both just desperate? _One things for sure I'm gonna take this slow_, they both thought in unison.


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Kiss

**Authors Note**: Here's the third chapter. Sorry it took me so long I kind had a writer's block.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Castle.

**3**

Just a Kiss

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<p>

When it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile

Castle stood from the bench him and Kate sat at. After they "Come on Kate, I should get you home." He held his hand out to her.

She took it and stood with him. "I guess it is time huh?"

"Yeah it is ten thirty. Now come on," he said, gently leading her to his car. "You know you are welcome at my place anytime.

"That's very kind of you Castle," Kate smiled and Castle caught her blushing. "But we just got together officially it's a little fast for me."

"Alright I will drop you off at your house." They were walking slowly in no hurry to reach the car.

I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when<p>

I'm holding you in my arms  
>we don't need to rush this<br>let's just take this slow

Kate looked up at Castle and smiled to herself. He was hers, all hers. There might be something she wanted…"Hey Castle?"

He looked down at her and gave his smile, "Yes Beckett?"

"Could we stop for ice cream before you drop me off?" She stopped and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know," Castle said looking away from her.

"Please Castle?" she widened her eyes. She just didn't want the night to end.

"Oh alright…To the ice cream shop."

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And i don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Castle and Beckett walked into the ice cream shop holding hands. They walked over to the counter and looked at the flavors.

The man behind the counter walked over, "May I get something started for you?"

"Umm…a Black Russian double scoop in a bowl," Kate ordered.

"Coming right up."

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Castle watched as the ice cream man hand Kate her ice cream. She took a small spoonful and tasted it. Castle smiled as he saw her give a smile that could only say that the ice cream was perfect.

"And for you sir," the man said behind the counter.

"Oh um…A double scoop chocolate chip cookie dough in a bowl," Castle answered not turning away from Beckett.

Soon they were sitting at a table eating their ice cream. Castle had to admit apart from homemade ice cream this had to be the best.

"Castle this is perfect," she said, taking another bite and letting it sit on her tongue.

Castle gave his most charming smile. "I'm glad. And you know Kate, you can call me Rick or Richard, you don't have to call me Castle."

"Maybe I like calling you Castle. Every girl you know calls you Rick or Ricky. Can't I be the one to call you Castle?"

"I was just saying. You may call me whatever you wish." Castle smiled at her.

"I see."

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>No I don't want to say goodnight<p>

Kate was just finishing up her ice cream and she sat waiting for Castle to finish his. Once he was done they were in agreement that it was time to go home.

Castle drove slowly and Kate looked out the window thinking. She was wondering how Alexis and Martha were going to react.

"You okay Kate?" Castle asked her as he pulled up to her apartment.

"Yeah."

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
>Tonight…<br>Tonight…  
>Tonight…<p>

Castle looked at Kate who was looking at him. Her eyes were soft and full of love. He leaned towards her. She began leaning back toward him.

Their lips met in the middle and they were kissing. Castle took control of the kiss. He coaxed her mouth open and let his tongue explore her mouth and once he was done she did the same. Kate slid a hand up his arm to his hair. She gripped his hair tightly holding his head where it was. He placed a hand on her upper back right below the neck holding her in place.

Castle moaned softly and knew if he didn't quit soon. So he reluctantly pulled away. They were both out of breath. Their eyes met and they smiled. It was time to go so without any words Kate got out and walked to her apartment and turned around one more. She waved at him and he waved at her.

Castle pulled away from the curb and headed home.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight

**Author's end note: **Thanks for reading! Okay so I need some help. I don't know if I should keep going or stop so please vote either _**a)**_keep going or _**b)**_ stop.


	4. Chapter 4 Precinct

**Author's Note:** So, so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Have had major writer's block and been very busy lately. But I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how cool it would be but I don't own Castle.

**4**

Precinct

Castle pulled up to Beckett's apartment and parked along the curb. He got out and stretched then walked confidently into the building and up to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Beckett soon appeared on the other side with her cup of coffee. At first she eyed him and then she smiled. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun from sleep. She stepped aside and let him in.

"I must say Beckett even with a bedhead you are sexy," Castle smiled at his greeting crinkling up his eyes in his usual smile when he makes that kind of comment towards the detective.

She rolled her eyes but Castle could see the slight blush on her face, "Do you mind telling me why you are here?"

"Ah Kate did I make you mad? I thought we could ride in together since we can't really hide this from everyone," Castle shrugged, looking around her apartment. He enjoyed his wealth but he had to admit Beckett's place wouldn't be bad it was comfortable and homey.

Beckett bit her lip, she wanted to but she wasn't sure if she should. Sure they couldn't hide that they were now together, but she didn't know if she wanted to scream the message. But she didn't want him to whine about it either. She sighed, "Alright Castle we'll ride in together, but first I finish my coffee."

Castle smiled and chuckled, "Well duh." He looked around and walked over and leaned against the back of the couch.

There was a knock on the door and the two froze. Beckett looked at the door and then walked over to it. She took a deep breathe a forced a smile remembering that Esposito was coming over to drop off some files for the case they were working. She opened the door, "Hey Espo."

"Hey Beckett," he nodded walking through the door. "There's a car out there that looks like…" He looks around and sees Castle as he finished his sentence, "Castle's car…What is he doing here?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Mr. Ruggedly Handsome over here thought it would be a good idea if we rode to the precinct together."

He nodded knowing there was more, "Did he now? Well then it will give you more time to look through these since I'm guessing he will be the one driving."

"Not my car and we need my car," Beckett snapped, taking the files and skimming through them quickly to see how much of it she already knew. "Thanks Espo meet you there."

He nodded, "I will see you two love-birds later." Esposito ducked out before a reply could be made.

Beckett growled and looked at Castle, "Great, now everyone's gonna know before we even get there."

"Not necessarily," Castle said, taking a step toward her.

Beckett raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest, "Think about it Castle. Espo will tell Ryan and they will both be talking loud enough Montgomery will overhear and that's how everyone will know."

He nodded and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Kate. I guess I should have called before I came here…I just thought…" He looked up at her, "I've loved you for a long time and I just learned you love me too. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well you and Alexis."

She couldn't help but blush, "Castle that was the sweetest thing you have ever said." She took the last drink of her coffee, "Ok let's head off to work."

"I can drive if you want to look at the folder some more," he offered, with a smile.

She looked at him, "Castle you know very well you won't be driving my car. Now come on. No arguing." She opened the door after grabbing her purse and then looked back to Castle who hadn't moved. "You coming?"

He blinked and then nodded, "Yeah." He walks over to her with a smile. He gently places a hand on her back and gently guided her through the door. Beckett turned and locked the door and then they walked down to her car. Castle opened her door and then got in on the passenger side. She drove to the precinct not she was ready to face the others. She knew her face was going to be red the whole day.

Castle stared out the window wondering what was running through Beckett's mind and if it was the same as his thoughts. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but it had taken him so long to tell her and he knew everyone other than her knew that he had fallen in love with Kate; the rest of the team would tease him. He looked at his hands then snuck a glance at her as she glanced at him. They both blushed and turned away a shy smile as if they had just met played on their lips.

Kate pulled into the parking lot and parked. Then she sat back against the seat and took a deep breath. She could do this, she knew she could or at least she hoped she could. She looked over at Castle and smiled, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Castle opened his door and got out. He looked around and spotted everyone else's car. He sighed quietly to himself.

Beckett also got out and they both walked into the precinct and onto the elevator. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to reach their floor. They looked at each other each mirroring the same apprehensive look. The elevator dinged on their floor and the doors opened slowly. They moved out of it in sync.

Once they emerged to where everyone could see the detective and the writer, the rest of the team and some other people who worked on the floor broke into cheers and clapping. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Montgomery smiled at the two. When Beckett and Castle made it over to them they all clapped the two on the back.

Montgomery leaned towards Castle's ear and said quietly, "About time." In response Castle nodded. The Captain went into his office and smiled once more at them.

Before long everyone went back to their tasks and Beckett and Castle breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and both knew their lives had been changed, for the better. They sat down and waited for a case to arise.

**Author's End Note:** This is the last chapter of this story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Any ideas? Let me know if you do? Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
